


Pearlified Lars saga

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hands Free Orgasm, Pearlification, TUBES, cumming, following orders, headset, leotard, servant - Freeform, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A few chapters about Lars befalling a strange fate, and spreading that fate to others.You don't have to read the rest of the series for this to make sense, each story in this series is self contained.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know:  
Pearlification: The process of an organic creature or Gem getting brainwashed by a combination of machinery and a synthetic Pearl gem being placed on their flesh. The process leaves an organic more durable, more feminine, and rewards them with extreme sexual pleasure when they perform their duties correctly.   
In this timeline, Yellow Diamond is doing experiments with organics to fill the gaps in gem production. Lars left Earth a few days after coming back, and got picked up by Yellow Diamond. Seeing his strange nature, he was deemed an ideal candidate for the experiments. Steven isn't aware of what's going on yet. 
> 
> Story does not reflect my personal tastes. Chapters were written on request from others. Later chapters will involve sex.

>Lars smiled as he stood motionless next to Yellow Diamond's Pearl. His body had slimmed down a bit, his hips widened slightly, his arms thinned down, his butt slightly larger and rounder. The yellow leotard he was wearing clung to his body tightly, his cock visible through the material. The most noticeable differences were his eyes, the irises yellow around black diamond shaped pupils, and the yellow stone fixated on his chest.  
>Yellow Diamond looked down upon the pair. She spoke her orders in a firm tone. "Pearls, you are to organize these files, contact the group of Agates overseeing colonization efforts for status reports, and then you are to clean this room. When you are finished with these tasks, you are to await further instructions."  
>Yellow Pearl and Lars spoke in unison as they saluted. "Yes my Diamond!" Yellow Diamond clapped her hands with a "That will be all." before she left to attend to more important Diamond duties.  
>Lars looked over to Yellow Pearl. "Superior, which task do you wish me to do and which task do you wish to do yourself?" He held his salute as he waited for Yellow Pearl to answer his question.  
>"You take care of organizing the new folders, that's always so boring! I'll deal with the status reports. We can both do the cleaning once our individual tasks are completed. Do you understand, Sub-Pearl?"  
>"Yes my superior! I will sort those files and then clean!" Lars's cock twitched a bit as he spoke his understanding and obedience, the conditioning from the Pearlification process doing it's work.  
>Lars activated a lift to carry him up to the console he needed to use to sort the files. He smiled widely as he pulled up a small screen and opened the message that contained the files that needed to be sorted.  
>As Lars sorted through the files, his body began to shake with pleasure, each file placed in the proper place sending a wave of euphoria through the young man.  
>A small wet spot began to form on his leotard as he continued sorting, pre-cum starting to leak out of the tip of his cock. As he placed the last file in the proper place, he body shook hard as pleasure surged through him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and dripping with saliva as he got onto his hands and knees, pleasure still coursing through him, a reward for a job well done and continued loyalty.  
>Lars hummed to himself as he stood back up and got onto the lift. He looked over at his Superior, to see where she was in her task. Yellow Pearl was still making transmissions and gathering the progress reports.  
>He smiled to himself as he pressed a button on the lift, lowering him down to the ground level. His bubbly butt shook and his hips swayed as he walked over to the wall. He placed his hands upon the hand plate, making a section of the wall slide open to reveal cleaning supplied.  
>Lars pulled the supplies from the storage area, He pressed the button on the side of the brush he held in his left hand, the circular brush head beginning to rotate. Lars got down on his knees and began scrubbing the floors, his bubbly ass sticking up in the air as his cock began to twitch again.  
>Lars secretly wished he felt more pleasure when he cleaned, it wasn't as intense as when he sorted files or did more important duties. Still, he smiled as he continued scrubbing and the pleasure began building up within him again, the tip of his dick leaking pre-cum once more.  
>There was nowhere else he'd rather be than here, nothing else he'd rather be doing than serving Yellow Diamond. He couldn't wait until a time where he'd be allowed to share his new purpose with all his friends and family back on Earth. He knew they'd enjoy being Pearls too.


	2. New recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars decides to start treating his friends to the joys of being a Pearl.

>Buck found himself coming back into consciousness, his head still throbbing with pain as he tried to sit up, only to find himself unable to, straps strapped tightly across his body, binding his arms and legs down.   
>Buck struggled against the restraints holding him down with all his might, only to find himself unable to break the restraints. After a few minutes of trying, Buck hears the sound of laughter starting to carry through the room, making his blood run cold, the sound of the voice sounding familiar and yet so strange, so wrong.   
>Buck turns his head to his right and then to his left, trying to spot where the voice is coming from. "Give it up man, you won't see me until I get to you." the strangely familiar voice calls out, the sound of light footsteps beginning to echo through the room now.   
>When the footsteps stop, Buck's eyes widen from under his sunglasses as he sees the source of the voice he heard, so familiar and yet different. The form was tall and slender, his skin was a pale yellow, his arms thin and dainty, his fingers longer and more slender. A yellow leotard clung tightly to his figure, showing off a noticeable bulge clinging to a round and jiggly ass, showing off his wider hips. Buck couldn't see the figure's full legs, but he could see the transparent yellow stockings upon them. Buck ran his eyes up from the figure's crotch to his chest and head, a yellow gem embedded upon his chest, two diamond shaped gauges in his ears, and his hair now a pale yellow, flowing down from his head at all sides down to his shoulders.   
>"Lars? Lars, what happened to you, didn't you used to be pink man? Why are you yellow now? What's going on?! Where am I?"  
>The now yellow Lars let out another laugh, the same arrogance in it, but yet oddly feminine now. "Oh Buck, you'll find out what happened to me soon enough, you're about to get the same treatment! You'll make a lovely Pearl, I promise."   
>"Wait, what? C'mon man, we're friends! Whatever happened to you, we can fix it, just let me go!"  
>"You're right, we are friends, and that's why I'm doing this. I love being a Pearl, I love my new body and my new role. You and the others will too, I promise."   
>Lars bit his lower lip as an idea came to him, running through his Pearlified mind. It went against the procedural guidelines, but he found himself unable to resist the urge. Lars ran a slender hand down Buck's clothed chest, down to his pants.  
>"Y'know, it'd be a waste, not to give you one last orgasm of your own free will. I've been feeling so empty lately too." Lars began to unbutton and unzip Buck's pants, sliding them slowly down his legs along with his underwear, revealing Buck's dick. Lars licked his lips as he began gently stroking Buck's dick, running his soft left hand along the shaft, gently rubbing Buck's balls with his right hand.  
>Buck let out a moan as he felt what Lars was doing, felt his member getting erect from the soft strokes. "L-lars, what are you doing!? Snap out of it man!"   
>"I shouldn't be doing this, but you need to be erect for this. You deserve to penetrate someone one more time. For a friend, a happy end leading to a happier new life." Lars spoke softly as he gave Buck's shaft a gentle lick, running his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip, lingering at the tip for a moment as Buck's dick became fully erect.   
>Lars smiled as he stopped teasing Buck's dick, positioning his wide soft ass over Buck's erect dick, pulling his leotard aside with one hand as he used his other to help guide the erect member into his rear.   
>Lars gasped out as he felt the familiar sensation of having his ass penetrated, his dick twitching within his leotard as he began bouncing slowly upon Buck's erect member, gently squeezing his ass as he moved.  
>Lars could hear Buck moan out as he went, he could feel the dick twitching within himself, brushing up against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his form, reaffirming how good it feels to submit and be penetrated within the Pearlified Lars's mind, his tongue dropping out of his mouth as he picked up the pace.   
>"L-lars, st-stop, this feels s-so weird man." Buck struggled to speak out against the pleasure coursing through him. He could feel the pressure building up in his dick, he could tell he was getting closer to cumming with every thrust of his friend's pillowy soft ass. Lars's own moans weren't helping any, the oddly feminine tone was turning Buck on more.   
>Lars's own dick was dribbling cum with every bounce now, the white substance forcing itself through his leotard with every bounce. He could feel Buck's dick getting a little larger, could feel the twitching intensify. Lars picked up the speed of his movements once more with a smile.   
>It became too much for Buck to handle. With a loud grunt and moan, he shot his load into Lars's soft ass, a surge of pleasure flowing through his body.  
>Lars smiled as he slid off of Buck's now softening dick, pulling his leotard back into place to help hold the warm cum inside. "Didn't that feel great? You'll feel a lot better in a moment." Lars spoke out in a loving tone as he started walking across the room to a large console.   
>With a few button presses, the sound began echoing with a whirring sound as a portion of the ceiling and floor slid open. From the ceiling, a large helmet and three mechanical arms descended, one holding a small yellow gem, Buck's eyes widening in shock as he recognized the shape and color as being the same as what was on Lars. From the floor, two tubes began raising from the floor.   
>Buck struggled once more as the arms, tubes, and helmet drew closer to him, fighting desperately to break the restraints, to escape. His struggling increased as he felt two of the three mechanical arms tear at his shirt, ripping it apart and away from his body as the third arm lowered the synthetic yellow Pearl towards his naval and the helmet started sliding down over his head, knocking his sunglasses off of his face. Down near his legs, the tubes started slithering closer to his crotch.   
>Buck gasped out as a tube slid into his ass as the other clamped down around his cock and started suctioning away at it in a rhythm. The gasp was muffled as a tube extended from the helmet and slid into Buck's mouth, the yellow Pearl now touching his naval, needles shooting out from the base as it buried its way into his form.   
>A yellow liquid began pumping into Buck's ass and mouth as his cock was getting milked in rhythm with the pumps of liquid. Images and sounds began playing within the helmet, pictures of Pearls being happy to serve their masters flashing before his eyes, phrases droning into his ears. "You are a Pearl. Serving your master brings you pleasure. When your master is happy, you are happy."   
>As the liquid continued pumping into Buck's body, the Pearl on his naval started sinking into his flesh, his hair started taking on a yellowish tone and growing longer from within the helmet, his dick started shooting light bursts of cum as his thoughts began to shift from escaping and struggling to thoughts of servitude, to thoughts of pleasing a gem master however she wanted.  
>As Buck's thoughts continued shifting, as his struggling grew lighter, his body began shifting. His arms and legs grew slightly thinner, his hips flared out a little, his ass grew rounder, softer, and thicker under him, his fingers becoming slender and delicate as his nails grew out slightly. He began actively sucking at the tube in his mouth, running his tongue along it as his eyes started to change color while watching the scenes of servitude intently, taking on a yellow tone with black diamond shaped irises.   
>The last of Buck's independent thoughts slipped away as the machine came to a stop, the tubes sliding out of his ass and mouth, and off of his twitching dick, the helmet sliding off of his head, his new longer hair cascading out around him, a wide smile on his face. Lars hummed as he made his way over to the table, a yellow leotard in hand and smiling as he unstrapped the new Pearl. "How do you feel?"  
>Buck ran his soft hands along his new body with a smile, lingering at the Pearl now deeply embedded into his naval. "I feel amazing man." He blushed as he spoke the next part. "When....do I get to meet my master?"  
>Lars smiled as he placed a hand against Buck's left cheek. "Soon, very soon. But first, we have a few more to gather and convert. Here, slip into this, and I'll meet you outside.   
>Lars helped Buck into his new outfit before the pair left the Pearlifying room, off to plan out how they'd get the next human into the room. Both were excited, looking forward to sharing this gift with others.


	3. Double teaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars and Buck set their eyes on another one of their friends, to add to their numbers of Pearlified humans.

>When Jenny had received a call from Buck asking her to meet him out of town in a private cabin in the woods, Jenny wasn't sure what to expect, Buck had never asked her to meet privately, and his voice sounded strange over the phone. Still, she drove her car out of Beach City and through the woods towards the house Buck had told her about. Whatever was going on, she'd get to the bottom of it.   
>When she arrived at the log cabin and entered it, she was met with the sight of an empty room with a large bed in the center, and not much else. Jenny slowly walked past the door into the middle of the main room and looked around a moment before calling out. "Hello? Buck, where are you, I'm here!"   
>Jenny jumped up in surprise as the door she had left open slammed shut behind her. She spun around, hands curled into fists and ready to fight, before her eyes widened at the sight before her.   
>Standing tall in front of the now closed door stood Buck and Lars. Both men had long yellow hair and bright yellow eyes with diamond shaped pupils. The bodies of both men were much slimmer than Jenny remembered them being, their arms and legs thinner, their fingers slender with slightly lengthened nails painted a bright yellow, yellow stockings clung to their legs, their feet clad in yellow ballerina shoes. Their bodies were clad in yellow leotards, lace covering the shoulders and hanging around their wider waists, clinging tightly to their bodies and showing off the bulges of their cocks.   
>The similarities ended there. Lars's skin had taken on a pale yellow hue, two diamond shaped gauges were in his ears, and a round yellow stone sat upon his chest. Buck on the other hand had kept his skin tone, but a small window was cut into his leotard around his naval, a round yellow stone on full display through the opening.   
>"Buck? Lars?! What the heck happened to you two!?" Jenny spoke out in disbelief.  
>Both men let out giggles, strangely high pitched before Lars spoke out. "We've been given a new life and purpose dear Jenny. We want to share this with you."  
>Buck spoke out next. "We called you here to show you how great it can be girl. We want to show you the pleasures of being a Pearl."  
>"What......what do you mean show me?" Jenny spoke out nervously, backing away from the pair slightly.   
>Both men smiled, Lars speaking out once more. "Just watch, we'll show you just how great being a Pearl can be. Buck, if you would?"  
>Buck nodded before he got onto the ground on his hands and knees. Smiling widely, Lars slid Buck's leotard away from his jiggling round ass, Buck's dick flopping free and his ass now on full display. Lars's smile grew as he pulled his own leotard away from his own groin, his dick getting harder as he licked his lips.  
>Lars gave his dick a few strokes before it became fully erect. His smile grew wider as he inserted his rod into Buck's tight little ass, grunting as he felt the tight orifice loosening up from the insertion. Jenny stared at Lars and Buck in disbelief, her mouth hanging open slightly, her eyes fixed on the pair as Lars penetrated Buck.  
>As Lars started thrusting his shaft into Buck's ass, Buck's dick began to stiffen and swing in tandem with the thrusts he was receiving, light moans escaped his lips. Jenny's eyes stayed glued to the pair, watching Buck's dick flop back and forward, licking her lips as she watched the stiffening appendage swing, saw the pure joy on Lars's and Buck's faces as Lars continued to slide his shaft in and out of Buck.  
>Precum started leaking from Buck's dick as Lars started thrusting faster, both men moaning out in pleasure, their tongues hanging from their moths, saliva rolling off the tips of their tongues and down their cheeks.   
>Lars could feel Buck's ass really squeezing around his dick now, gripping his shaft tightly, trying to milk as much cum out of Lars as possible. Buck could feel his own dick twitch in tandem with Lars's dick twitching within himself. Jenny kept watching the men, a blush fully formed on her face, her left hand reaching down and rubbing her pussy through her clothing, dampening as she became more aroused from watching Lars fuck Buck.  
>Both men moaned out as they reached a shared climax, Lars's cum shooting into Buck's ass while Buck's cum splattered upon the floor in a few bursts. Lars anb Buck stayed intertwined for a moment, their eyes closed as they reveled in the bliss flowing through their bodies. Jenny quickly removed her hand from her crotch, not wanting the men to see her rubbing herself.   
>Lars opened his eyes first and removed his dick from Buck's ass, cum dripping out from the orifice as his dick pulled free. He looked right at Jenny and chuckled a little, eyeing the damp spot around her crotch. "Do you see Jenny? We feel such joy together, I can tell you were feeling a little joy of your own. Imagine, you could feel wonderful all the time, you could walk around in constant bliss as you fulfill your role as a Pearl. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"  
>"I...I don't.....but, you two look so weird! This, is this really what you two want? Do you really feel that good?" Jenny's mind was reeling at what she just saw.   
>Buck smiled as he picked himself up from the ground. "Don't worry girl, I was nervous at first too, but Lars helped me see how great it was. Tell you what, why don't we show YOU just how good you can feel?" Buck looked at Lars. "Don't you think that's a good idea Lars?"  
>Lars smiled once more. "It's a marvelous idea! C'mon Jenny, I know you're longing for some fun, the damp spot in your pants is proof of that. Let us help you feel as good as we do as Pearls."  
>Jenny chewed on her lower lip for a moment as she looked between the men, from their faces down to their still exposed dicks and back up to their faces. She had always wanted to try a threesome, and she was feeling very horny. "Oh fine, you guys can show me how good it feels, but if it's not amazing, I'm out of here!"  
>Buck and Lars both smiled as they made their way closer to Jenny. Buck spoke out. "You won't regret this, I promise you'll feel great when we're done."   
>"Buck, you take her pussy, I'll get her ass. Get ready Jenny, when we're done, you'll be begging to join us permanently."  
>Lars moved behind Jenny and began removing her pants and panties from around her waist. Both men's dicks stiffened at the sight of her nude lower half, Lars taking in the sight of her soft brown bottom, while Buck licked his lips at the sight of her dripping brown pussy lips. Jenny shuddered in anticipation as she felt Lars brush his dick against her bottom as Buck started teasing her pussy with his own dick.   
>Both men smiled as they inserted their thick hard shafts into her body, running their hands along her trim body as they thrust into her. Buck ended up with a hand on each of her breasts, running his thumbs around her nipples as his fingers gently caressed her soft mounds. Lars ran his hands along her thighs, moving his hands in time with his thrusts. Jenny's pussy walls began tightening around Buck's shaft and her ass began tightening around Lars's as the pleasure began building up within her.   
>"You ready Buck? It's time to pick it up." Lars spoke out, moving his hands from Jenny's thighs to around her hips. "Yeah man, I'm ready." Buck stopped teasing Jenny's nipples and moved his hands down, placing them around her upper waist. The men nodded to each other as they lifted Jenny's body up in tandem.   
>Jenny let out a gasp of surprise as she felt her body leaving the floor, felt herself in the strong arms of the two men. Her surprise was soon mixed with a greater pleasure as they began lowering and raising her body slowly, their thrusts into her now perfectly timed with each other. Her pussy and ass tightened further around the men's dicks as she felt their shafts moving deeper into her than they had before.   
>Jenny's breasts began bouncing in time with the men's motions, the men picking up the speed that they were raising her up and lowering her back down, each motion driving their dicks a little further into her eager pussy and ass, wet schlorping noises echoing through the room now, Jenny's toes curling as the pleasure from being double penetrated started flowing through her stronger.   
>The men picked up their pace once more, their balls now slapping against Jenny's flesh as their dicks thrust as deep into the young woman as they would go. Jenny's arms and legs were now wrapped around Buck, pulling him in tight as her tongue drooped out of her mouth, saliva rolling off her tongue. She could feel their dicks twitching within her tightened ass and pussy, she could feel every inch of their shafts brushing along her insides, could feel the pressure building within them and within herself. Lars and Buck could feel the pressure within their shafts as well. All three knew they were close to orgasm.   
>With a final lift and a hard lower, Lars and Buck lowered her onto their shafts hard, their bodies shaking as they shot their loads inside Jenny's body. Jenny's pussy squirted juices of her own as pleasure coursed through her body. The three let out loud moans in unison as they reveled in their climax,   
>After a minute, Lars and Buck raised Jenny up off their dicks and down to the floor. Cum was dripping from her pussy and ass as her shaking legs touched the floor. She placed a hand on each young man and smiled widely. "That was AMAZING! Do, do you guys do that all the time? Do you always feel that good?"  
>Lars and Buck both smiled, Buck nodded as Lars spoke out. "Yes, we always feel that great. So what do you say Jenny? Are you ready to join us?"  
>"Uh, yeah! If I get to feel that good all the time, I'll gladly join you two!" A wide smile spread across Jenny's face as she thought of all the fun she would be having with Lars and Buck in the future.  
>Lars let out a light laugh as he pulled a round yellow stone out from between his ass cheeks. His plan had gone perfectly. He held the stone up to Jenny. "Tell me, where do you want it?"  
>"Anywhere is fine, just hurry up so we can go again!" Jenny spoke out enthusiastically.   
>"I know the perfect place then!" Lars shouted as he thrust the gem onto Jenny's forehead, the gem glowing brightly as it connected with her flesh.   
>Jenny took a few stumbling steps back as the base programming of the Pearl took hold, flooding her eager mind with images of servitude, her hair growing lighter as her eyes started to change color from brown to green. Another surge of pleasure coursed through Jenny's body as the synthetic Pearl implanted the base programming and pleasure routines, driving her to her knees.   
>After a few moments, Lars and Buck helped Jenny up. Lars spoke once more. "The initial merger is a success, but to complete the process, we must go back to the ship."  
>Jenny smiled as she spoke out softly. "I'm ready......please finish the process." Her pussy was dripping wet once more, her mouth salivating, her whole body crying out for the rest of the process while a small part in the back of her mind cried out, trying to urge her body to run away, now understanding exactly what her role as a Pearl would be, but unable to get her body to co-operate with her.   
>Buck and Lars picked Jenny up once more and carried her out of the cabin in the woods. They were eager to see the process completed, eager to add Jenny to their numbers officially before they planned out their next target. They were glad Jenny had come along so easily, and resolved to use a similar method to lure their next target in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a multiple chapter work. This is some of the stranger stuff I've ever written on request.


End file.
